L'Esprit de la Forêt
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Merlin en mission dans la forêt, c'est tout sauf une partie de plaisir pour Arthur, Léodagan et Lancelot !


**L'Esprit De La Forêt**

**Prologue**

**Intérieur Jour : Le Laboratoire de Merlin**

**Merlin et Arthur**

Merlin : Vous en buvez une gorgée ce soir et en dix secondes vous êtes remis sur pied !

Arthur, sceptique : Vous êtes sûr hein ?

Merlin : Certain.

Arthur : Ca m'étonne.

Merlin : Ouais mais c'est parce que là c'est pas moi qui l'ai faite, c'est Elias.

Arthur, haussant les épaules : Pourquoi je le demande ?

Merlin : Bah en même temps, mon truc à moi c'est...

Arthur : ... les forces telluriques, la nature et tout le tremblement, je sais, on a fini par intégrer. A ce propos, après-demain, on vous embarque en mission dans la forêt. Ca vous donnera l'occasion d'entrer en communion avec les forces de la nature.

Merlin, gêné : Ah... Vous voulez pas emmener Elias plutôt ? Moi je maîtrise déjà, tout ce qui est forêt. Lui il a besoin d'entrainement... Non ? Bon bah… j'vais préparer mon sac…

**Générique de Début**

**Première Partie**

**Extérieur Jour : Une Forêt**

**Arthur, Lancelot et Léodagan examinent une carte, Merlin approche vers eux.**

Merlin : Sire ?

Arthur : Quoi ?

Merlin : Vous voulez pas qu'on bouge ?

Arthur : Qu'on bouge ?

Merlin : Bah qu'on change de coin.

Lancelot : Qu'on change de coin ?

Merlin : On peut pas rester là.

Arthur : Putain je comprends rien là. Pourquoi on bougerait ? On a établi le campement ici, doutez-vous bien qu'il y a une raison, c'est pas parce que je trouvais le coin charmant et agréable hein !

Merlin : Ouais mais ça change rien au fait qu'on peut pas rester là.

Léodagan : Qu'est-ce qu'il nous chante encore le barbu ?

Merlin : Je vous chante qu'on peut pas rester là.

Arthur : On aura fini par comprendre !

Merlin : Oui mais vous bougez pas. Vous comptez pas rester là ?

Lancelot : Bien sûr que si.

Merlin : Bien sûr que non.

Arthur : Mais on va pas bouger ! On sait exactement où se trouve l'ennemi, c'est encore pas tous les jours que ça arrive, et on s'est établi là pour attendre le reste de l'armée qui doit débarouler avec Calogrenant et Bohort pour leur foncer dans le lard. Si on bouge, les autres gars vont pas nous retrouver et les ennemis risquent de nous entendre, et là par contre eux ils vont nous retrouver et ça sera pour notre cul !

Merlin : Au bout d'un moment c'est qui le spécialiste de la forêt là ?

Arthur : Faites gaffe hein, j'suis peut-être pas spécialiste de la forêt, mais j'ai un beau-père qui est spécialiste des buchers.

**Transition**

**Deuxième Partie**

**Extérieur Jour : Une Forêt**

**Arthur, Lancelot, Léodagan et Merlin.**

Lancelot : Et puis, au bout d'un moment, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester ici ?

Merlin : C'est à cause de l'esprit de la forêt.

Arthur : L'esprit de la forêt ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette nouvelle fantaisie ?

Merlin : L'esprit de la forêt m'a demandé qu'on change de coin.

Arthur : Mais pourquoi ?

Merlin : Ah ça il a pas précisé.

Arthur : Oui bah vous lui direz, à votre esprit, que s'il veut qu'on bouge, il faut qu'il explique pourquoi.

Merlin : Si l'esprit de la forêt veut qu'on bouge, on bouge ! C'est pas le moment de jouer les héros !

Léodagan : Vous avez les fouettes ?

Merlin : Je suis sous ses ordres moi. Il me dit de me tirer, je me tire.

Arthur : Vous êtes sous les miens aussi hein. J'vous dis "on se tire pas", on se tire pas. On va pas épiloguer là-dessus quarante siècles.

Merlin : Vous comprenez vraiment rien !

Arthur : Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous êtes en train de me briser les couilles, mais d'une force !

Léodagan : Et si vous continuez, c'est les vôtres de couilles que je vais briser. Et là c'est pas une image.

Merlin : ON NE PEUT PAS RESTER LA !

Lancelot : On va pas prendre le risque de se faire dézinguer par les Burgondes parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'on reste dans le coin !

Merlin : Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi, c'est l'esprit. Moi je fais que transmettre hein !

Arthur : Eh bah transmettez-lui qu'il vienne me faire chier plus tard à votre esprit, j'suis pas d'humeur là.

**Transition **

**Troisième Partie**

**Extérieur Jour : Une Forêt.**

**Arthur, Lancelot, Léodagan et Merlin.**

Arthur : S'il vous dit pas pourquoi faut qu'on bouge, vous comprendrez que nous on soit pas spécialement chaud pour bouger.

Lancelot : Essayez d'être rationnel un peu, Merlin.

Merlin : Mais les esprits, c'est pas quelque chose de rationnel ! C'est les éléments ça.

Arthur : Oui bah désolé, mais moi mon père c'était pas un démon...

Léodagan : Quoi que...

Arthur : Oui enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que moi je suis un homme, j'utilise ma raison...

Léodagan : Votre raison... c'est vite dit hein...

Arthur : Beau-père ! Merlin, je suis un homme, je ne crois qu'aux choses concrètes. Je ne bougerais d'ici que si les Burgondes nous débaroulent dans le coin de la tronche.

Merlin : Mais combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ! Il faut pas qu'on reste ! L'esprit de la forêt n'a pas à se justifier !

Arthur : Nan mais c'est trop facile ça hein. Nous on devrait toujours être en train d'expliquer ce que l'on fait et les esprits ils font ce qu'il veulent et basta.

Léodagan : C'est vrai que tous ces trucs spirituels ça commence à saouler.

Lancelot : Quand c'est pas la Dame du Lac, c'est l'esprit des loups, quand c'est pas l'esprit des loups, c'est celui de la forêt...

Arthur : Nan mais c'est vrai aussi. Nous on fait tout ce qu'on peut mais faut pas oublier que derrière on est pas immortels et qu'on a pas des super pouvoirs en stock.

Léodagan : Puisque celui qui est sensé les avoir pour nous, il sait pas ce qu'il en a foutu et qu'il préfère tailler la bavette avec des trucs invisibles.

**Générique de fin**

**Epilogue**

**Extérieur Jour : Une Forêt.**

**Arthur, Lancelot, Léodagan et Merlin.**

Merlin : Donc je dis à l'esprit que vous êtes des arrogants qui ne prenez pas ses ordres au sérieux ?

Lancelot : Nous, ce qu'on prend au sérieux, c'est avant tout les mille Burgondes dont l'objectif est de nous casser la tête dans les deux heures.

Arthur : On a le sens des priorités quoi.

Merlin : Ah parce que l'esprit de la forêt c'est une anecdote peut-être ?

Lancelot : C'est pas ce qu'on dit.

Arthur : Si, c'est carrément ça qu'on dit.

Léodagan : Ou alors si ça se trouve votre esprit il bosse pour les Burgondes et ces salopards essaient de nous tendre un piège. Vous auriez notre mort sur la conscience Merlin, moche, hein ?

Merlin : C'est n'importe quoi.

Arthur : Merlin, faut nous comprendre, au bout d'un moment, on le connait pas votre esprit.

Lancelot : Et il nous explique pas pourquoi on doit bouger.

Arthur : Donc nous on reste.

Merlin : Vous êtes vraiment bornés, hein. J'vous rappelle quand même que l'esprit est juste deux cents fois plus puissant que vous !

**Fondu au noir**

Léodagan : C'est facile aussi, il s'montre pas. Qu'il se ramène sur le plan terrestre, j'lui plante une flèche entre les deux yeux, on verra c'est qui le plus fort après.


End file.
